Zmyj podłogę i ruszaj dalej
Chris : 'Ostatnio w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Czekolada. Przepyszny smakołyk ale po małych modyfikacjach może stać się uzależniający i można po nim biegać , gdzie staje się pułapką. A skoro o pułapkach mowa Heather wpadła w sidła Tricii ! Laska ma niezły tupet. Wyrzuciła aż trzy potwory z poprzednich sezonów. Uwielbiam takich graczy. A tak ,żeby nie przeciągać zapraszam na kolejny odwalony i równie uzależniający odcinek Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Stołówka '''Jen : Jestem zmęczona nie wiem czemu .. Nikki : A ja o niebo lepiej wyglądam co nie ! Jen : O co wam dzisiaj chodzi ? Jonesy : '''O to ,że ty niesamowicie gadasz przez sen ! '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie mam zamiaru się w to mieszać , są przyjaciółmi ,więc to załatwią między sobą. '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To jest mój problem i jak oni śmią się w niego wtrącać. Blake : '''Tricia , miałaś rację i widzę ,że mogę ci ufać , więc co teraz robimy. '''Tricia : No to jest oczywiste , nie ma Heather , a kto jest waszym wrogiem ? Darth : 'Tyler ! ''Spoglądają na stół Blondyneczek '''Tyler : '''Tak mało spędzamy ze sobą czas ! '''Lindsay : '''Mój ty kochany. '''Tyler : Lindsay jak ja cię kocham. Justin : '''A myślałem ,że ja miałem pusto w głowie. '''Gwen : To chyba komplement. Kirsten : Oh , Justin.. Tricia : No i problem z głowy jest nas tylko pięciu w drużynie i w sojuszu mamy większe szanse. Darth : Lindsay będzie moja ! Blake wstaje na stół i głośnym tonem na całą jadalnię. Blake : 'A świat doceni moje żart , taki jak ten z karaluchami w jedzeniu .. '''Caitlin : 'Że CO ! '''Jude : '''To to był karaluch ? '''Gwen : '''Znowu niedobrze , nie lubię jak ciągle ze mnie wylatuje wydzielina.. '''Trent : '''Ona jest taka ładna.. '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wydzielina , a konkretnie wymioty ! Serio . Trent , Pomogłeś mi ale nie licz na więcej. Wszyscy biegną do drzwi , ale one są zamknięte.. Brigette : '''Te drzwi są zamknięte , zaraz Chefie nie zamykaj tych drzwi ! '''Jonesy : '''My tu umrzemy , już czuję jak brakuje mi tlenu !~ '''Nikki : Jonesy , popatrz na mnie , popatrz.. Pomaga mu i go nieco podnosi '' '''Jonesy : '''Wiedziałem ,że mi się nie oprzesz. '''Nikki ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Ta jego pewność siebie mnie rozbraja , ale takimi badziewnymi chwytami mnie nie zauroczy. Brigette ; Jesteśmy uwięzieni i co mamy zrobić !? Gwen : '''Może rozwalimy i ucienkniemy dach ? '''Tricia : O nie ja przed chwilą pomalowałam paznokcie .. Kristen : '''Ładny kolor '''Tricia : '''Dzięki '''Chris : '''Moi drodzy zawodnicy .. '''Jude : Co ty tam trzymasz ? Nikki : '''Otwieraj ten schowek Chefa i daj nam tam wejść ! '''Blake : '''Zaraz podłoga drży .. '''Chris : Prawidłowo , czas na zsyp starych odpadków ! Jen : 'A co jest niby odpadkiem ? '''Chris : '''Hmm , pewnie wy ''Chris szyderczo się śmieje , wciska guzik i podłoga się rozsuwa .. '''Kirsten : '''Nie chce umierać ! Chris : Znacie kolor swojej drużyny , więc spóbujcie się dostać do tych rur ! Tyler ; Lecę .. Tyler wskakuje i trafia do rury prowadzącej do innego pomieszczenia. Tricia : Nie zostaje nam nic innego jak lecieć ! Jen : Ma rację .. Caitlin : Wohoo !! Pokoje do czyszczenia '''Gwen ; '''Yy Chris co to ma być ? '''Justin : Miotły , mamy robić za wiedzmy czy co . Tyler : Sam wyglądasz ja wiedźma ! Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co on może o mnie wiedzieć , przecież on jest taki tragiczny . '''Jude : Hej , to zamboni , tęskniłem za tobą maluchu .. Jonesy :'''To były wspomnienia , szkoda że Wyatta nie ma z nami . '''Chris : '''Nie obijać się , widzicie ten schowek dla woźnego , waszym zadaniem jest wyczyszczenie pokoi za pomocą tych odlotowych maszynek do czyszczenia – dzięki za pomoc Blondyneczki ! '''Jen : Te debilki – Klony pewnie na to wpadły ! Tricia : Nie ma czasu na obijanie się , ruszamy drużyno ! Wszyscy wbiegają do kanciapy woźnego Schowek woźnego Nikki : Nie przeoczył chyba ,że to są pojedyncze sztuki ! Jonesy : '''Jak chcesz możesz pojechać ze mną . '''Nikki : Wiesz , mimo ,ze nie chce złamanej nogi to zaryzykuję. Jude : '''Ale to będzie zabawa , lubię takie cacuszka. '''Tyler : '''Ale one nie działają ! '''Darth ; Bo to się włącza ty ciemniaku .. Tyler : A chcesz w dziób ! Blake : '''Przestańcie prowokować takie sytuacje ! '''Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Skłócona drużyna – lepiej być nie m0oże . Ale trzeba coś zrobić z Frajerami , mam tam dwóch moich wrogów , bo Caitlin sama jest nieszkodliwa. Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Kiedy oni przestaną prowokować te kłótnie , to już trochę nużące. Chyba rozweselę Darth i uraczę go tym. Tak to gumowy wąż ! '''Lindsay ; Patrzcie na mnie , jestem taka urocza , nawet na takiej maszynie ! Justin : '''Pewnie , takie cacko reklamowałem kiedyś i myślę ,że z tym sobie poradzę. '''Caitlin : '''To jest takie interesujące , naprawdę . '''Gwen : Tak , to jest chłopak przeznaczony dla mnie . Trent ; hej Gwen , słyszałem co tam mówiłaś .. Gwen : '''Ale to nie o tobie , nic z tego. Widzisz , wciąż nie może się opędzić .. '''Caitlin : Jesteś niezwykła , tyle osób na ciebie leci w tym programie. Gwen ; '''Ale nie wszyscy z nich są tacy jak on .. '''Caitlin : '''Duncan , prawda '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jak na plastikową dziewczynę , jest w porządku . ni9e chyba nawet nie zasługuje ,żeby ją tak nazywać. Korytarz na drugim piętrze Brigette : To nie są fale , ale jest odlotowo i są takie szybkie ! Jen : '''Musisz mi zdradzić kilka tajników . '''Brigette : W swoim czasie. Chris : 'Ludzie czekam na was przy waszej klitce w której spędzacie czas. Powodzenia w wyścigu i Chef się postarał. ''Widok specjalnego pokoju monitorującego '''Chris : Chefie , mam dla ciebie ciekawą nowinę , zobacz ! Chef : 'Czy to ty , naprawdę ! '??? : '''Tak , jest dostałem się tutaj i chętnie ci z nimi pomogę . Haha , zobaczmy ich w akcji. '''Chris : Lubię mieć koło siebie ludzi , którzy są nieprzewidywalni. ??? : 'Pożałują ,że mnie poznali. ''Kamera wraca s powrotem na korytarz '''Tricia : Ruszamy ! Tyler : '''Maszyny te dają . '''Jonesy ; Co za odlot , na razie cieniasy.. Jude : '''Nie dam ci się tak łatwo Jonesy. '''Justin : Z drogi śledzie , Justin jedzie Jude ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Skąd oni go wzięli ? Wszyscy ruszyli wprzód , tylko Lindsay trzymała się z tyłu. Jonesy : A tak przy okazji , też jesteś dobra w sportach . Brigette : '''Kocham sport , ale nie jestem we wszystkim dobra. '''Nikki : '''Czy ja dobrze widzę !? '''Trent : To nie to , on i się poznają tylko. Darth ; '''Nikki , zapomnij lepiej o nim i chodź ze mną !! '''Nikki : '''Spadaj Yoda ! '''Darth : '''Nie zniżaj mnie do jego poziomu ! '''Kirsten : Justin , patrz na nas umiemy razem jechać ! Kristen : 'Mamy w sobie tyle wdzięku i talentu . '''Justin ; '''Dziewczyny , wiem ,że chcecie mnie ale spokojnie starczy mnie dla obu ''Klony piszczą z zachwytu , a Justin puszcza w ich stronę onieśmielające spojrzenie. '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Niech myślą ,że mi się podobają . Łatwe głosy na Gwen i Caitlin . Wyścig jest dalej kontynuowany i wszyscy spotykają się przy mecie Jude : '''No to jest zabawa ! '''Chris : Dzięki Judowi klienci dostają te kombinezony , które nieco ułatwią wam poszukiwania. Tricia : 'Bez hełmów ? '''Chris : '''A po co wam hełmy . jakoś zniesiecie ten smród. W drugim wyzwaniu , w tym pomieszczeniu znajdują się klucze , złoty i srebrny. Złoty oznacza zwycięstwo , a srebrny no cóż musi ktoś zająć drugie miejsce. Pokój przegranych '''Jonesy : '''Co tutaj się stało ? '''Caitlin : 'Śmierdzi gorzej niż zwykle. 'Jen : '''I co to za śmietnik ! ''Nagle włączają się głośniki '''Chris : '''W tym śmietniku znajduje się klucz do waszego zwycięstwa. I uważajcie na szopy , bo ostatnio mamy z nimi problemy. '''Tricia : Kim ja jestem , że mam na kolanach szukać klucza. To nie to , nie ot .. Fuj a to co ma być ! Jude : Ej , nie rzucaj wszystkiego we ..OOO ! Deska ! Tyler : Koleś , skupmy się na zadaniu. Blake : Bo ty się umiesz skupić . Hahaha ! Tyler : Dosyć tego ! Tyler bierze telewizor , ale rozpada się nad nim gdy ma go w górze. Jude : '''Nawet ja wiedziałem ,że tak będzie. '''Lindsay : Nic ci nie jest Tyler ? Tyler : '''Kim ty jesteś , nie kojarzę cię . '''Darth : '''Chyba ma amnezję.. '''Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Świetna wiadomość chcę się pozbyć Juda , mam go dość i tego jego luzackiego stylu. Czas namącić w zespole i chyba pomogę Tylerowi z pamięcią. Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Czekałem na to , to będzie chwila mojej sławy i będę miał osiłka , no w pół sprawnego ,połamanego gimnastyka , ale co tam. '''Nikki : '''Gdzie jest ten klucz ! '''Jonesy ; Szukam go , w tych kartonach są same śmieci. Trent : 'O jej .. ''Z pudełka wyskakują dwa szopy i zaczynają drapać twarz Trenta . Jeden zeskakuje i rzuca się na Jonesy '''Nikki : Zdejmijcie mi te szopy , Jonesy nie ruszaj się . Jonesy : 'Moja twarz , to mi kaleczy twarz . '''Brigette : '''Czekaj pomogę ci. ''Brigette zdejmuje szopa , ale on jest coraz bardziej agresywny , w końcu Nikki rzuca mu monetę , Jonesy upada. '''Jonesy : Nie mogę oddychać .. Brigette : Zaraz , znam pierwszą pomoc , Jen masuj mu serce ! Jen : Nie no braciszku , co ty odwalasz ? Brigette robi usta-usta , gdy nagle Jonesy ja łapie i zmusza ją do namiętnego pocałunku Brigette : 'Ja mam chłopaka ! Nikki , to nie ja , myślałam ,że on jest ranny i chciałam mu pomóc.. ''Wszyscy wzdychają z wyjątkiem Nikki , która się temu przyglądała i nic nie mówi. 'Lindsay : '''Hej , to nie jest złoty kluczyk ? '''Justin ': Wygraliśmy , gdzie go znalazłaś .. '''Lindsay ; Było w tym futerku .. Gwen : '''Nie chce nic mówić , ale to futerko jest od szczura … '''Lindsay ; FUUUUUJ !!! Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Będę chyba codziennie musiała myć moją twarz , to było paskudne. Darth ; A my mamy srebrny kluczyk .. Chris : Blondyneczki gratuluję , Frajerzy czekają was eliminacje , ze względu ,że macie srebry kluczyk stoicie w rozkroku Klienci . Eliminacje Chris : Frajerzy , trafiacie na dywanik znowu. Jakie to uczucie. Nikki : '''Cieszę się z obrotu spraw ! '''Jen : '''Bardzo się cieszę . '''Jonesy : Ile mam mówić , specjalnie tego nie zrobiłem. Chris : '''Nieważne , ktoś się przejedzie kolejką ale nie będzie to na pewno . Bezpieczni dzisiaj są , ciekawe . Brigette , Jen i Trent. '''Jen : '''Będziesz miał kare Jonesy , tak się nie robi. Zdradziłeś ją na oczach świata ! '''Nikki : '''Jak ja mogłam ci wybaczyć. Wiedziałam ,że nie może tak być. '''Jonesy ; Nikki … ja przepraszam.. Chris : Co za dramatyczna chwila , ale wiemy kto dostanie dolar z moją twarzą. Nikki , odbierz go proszę. Nikki : Nie zasługuję ,żeby tutaj być. Wszyscy widzieli jak płacze i nie zniosę dalszego przebywania tutaj. Musze wrócić do rodziców i chce o tym zapomnieć. Chris : 'Czyli mam rozumieć ,że odchodzisz z gry . '''Jen : '''Moje biedactwo , wpieram cię . ''Caitlin krzyczy z piętra. '''Caitlin : Ja też będę tęskniła , pamiętaj jesteśmy przyjaciółmi ! Jonesy : '''Czyli zostaje w grze ? '''Chris : Żartujesz sobie ? Chcę cię poinformować ,że niestety ty również padniesz ofiara kolejki ! Jonesy ma smutną minę i siada z Nikki do kolejni , chce ją pocieszyć i wyjaśnić , ale ta go odpycha od siebie i bierze głowę w dół. 'Chris : '''jak mi się niedobrze zrobiło , koniec z ta miłością ! ''Nikki i Jonesy wylatują z Centrum '''Chris : '''No przykro , że miłość niestety zawiodła . Czy Tyler odzyska rozum i czy Frajerzy będą jeszcze w stanie coś zrobić ? I czy duch drużyny przez to nie upadnie ? Oglądajcie Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki